My Boys
by i'm-a-painted-w-h-o-r-e
Summary: TITLE: My Boys SUMMARY: Reader's brothers surprise Reader and Dean at her apartment and they have yet to meet the Winchester boys. AUTHOR: XVII CHARACTERS: Dean Winchester x Reader WORD COUNT: 1502 WARNINGS: None, just a worried dean AUTHOR'S NOTES: this is a one shot


Title: My Boys  
Summary: Reader's brothers surprise Reader and Dean at her apartment and they have yet to meet the Winchester boys.  
Author: XVII  
Characters: Dean Winchester x Reader, Sam  
Word Count: 1502  
Warnings: None, just a worried dean  
Author's Notes: this is a one shot

 _Knock knock_

I turn towards the door and straighten out my shirt. Getting up off the bed I turn my head and look at him. He's taking a nap next to your adopted husky, Shado. He usually didn't like dogs but he made the exception knowing you absolutely adored them. After the first few days he bonded with her almost as much as you did. Shado lays on her side facing your side of the bed. The head lying just above hers was dean. Playing big spoon, his arm was wrapped around her from giving a belly rub just before dozing off last night. You smiled and turned on your heels and dragged your feet toward your front door.

Sam has a key to your apartment but he still knocks. Partly from politeness and part from not wanting to walk in on your... private time. Dragging yourself to the door you unlock it and open the door saying "Sam, you know you can just come in." You smirked knowing he'd retaliate with a quip insinuating you and dean weren't to be trusted. To your surprise you hear a familiar voice you hadn't heard in a year and a half. "Y/N? Who's Sam?" Mason, your older brother. You haven't seen your brothers in a long time because of hunting and end-of-the-world situations that seem to let phone calls and letters home escape you.

"Mase! How are you?" You really do miss them but you can't possibly explain nor expect them to allow you nor join in. It was who you are now and though hectic, you loved it to your core. You jump towards him attacking him in a hug. He smelled like leather and floor cleaner. Your older brother, Jack, walks with his hands up as a surprise. You attack hug him too but he surprisingly smelled like baby shampoo. You let go and invite them in. Your turn, closing your door and locking it again. They're looking around and you just now realized this is the first time they've been to your home. Leading them to your kitchen and living space, you ask "Was the trip okay? You could've called and we could have gotten some breakfast." Your brother looks in your bottom cabinets knowing that's where you'd most likely have your coffee grounds. He finally finds it as Mason speaks up "If we did that how could we catch you in your natural environment? It wouldn't have been too bad if Jack wasn't so bad at directions." Jack chuckles and shrugs trying to figure out how to use your coffee maker. You groan and smack his shoulder making him move to the counter island with Mase.

You had forgotten that Dean and Shado were there. Your family wasn't aware of the brothers and your little baby husky. After what seemed like minutes you heard Shado make a whiny noise, probably from the tub. She loved to relax in it with or without the water, but she made a horrible tantrum getting her out. Most of the time she fussed with Dean and made the same sound which came close to sounding like "Come On!" It was cute but that didn't mean the neighbors would feel the same. Your brothers eyes shot open wider obviously not expecting that. They motioned their heads toward the bedroom door our way of asking what's over there. I put down my mug "Right, you guys haven't met Shado. She's my very vocal tantrum-having husky. She probably just doesn't want to come out of the tub." They laugh and continue on with their coffee. "Y/N! Shado won't let me shower!" Dean yells from the bedroom bathroom. You giggle and slide out from the table. You strut to the bedroom and find the bed made and walk to the corner to be met with a pouty dean he looks groggy with messy hair. You tousled his hair and walked into the bathroom and there she was. She looked away from you, knowing full well she was in the wrong. You squinted your eyes at her.

"Shado, I swear I am not in the mood." She makes a loud howl and lays down on her back. you put your foot in the shower and attempt to pick her up but she's using her dead weight against you, knowing from experience that none of you can pick her up from this position. You hear shuffling of feet getting closer to the bedroom. And whisper sternly to her "Shado, baby girl, we have company. You can't do this today." As soon and she hears company she shoots up and jumps out of the tub ready to greet people. You exhale and get out. Walking out dean stops you grabbing your wrist "Company?" He's looking down at you and takes his arm off. Closing the curtains and turning on the water. He sits on the edge of the tub and you sit down right beside him. "My brothers are here." You talk quietly and dean gets up and immediately yell whispers "YOUR WHAT? Here? Now?" He starts pacing as steam starts to spread from the shower. "They know nothing about you and Sam. But since they heard you i'll have to introduce you." He rubs his index and middle finger on the bridge of his nose. "Don't know about us?" He sighs. You look down at the white rug on the bathroom floor, you never thought they'd meet. A hunter's life is so short and you couldn't let them know what fate awaits. Dean sits right back down next to you and puts an arm around your shoulder. "I'm sorry, that's not fair. I'll meet them when I'm out of the shower, okay? Gives me a few minutes to come up with some approaches." He hugs you to him and you smile at him lean in to kiss him and get up and head to the door. He grabs his towel, twists it and throws it at your butt. You squeal and squint at him as he smirks and laughs dropping the towel on his waist and gets in. You open the door and hear talking and close the door heading to see if Shado had tried to hurt them.

On the contrary Jack is petting her sitting on the couch staring at Mason who is talking to Sam. "Jasmine, is this your boyfriend?" Sam laughs and puts out his hand for a handshake saying "No, I'm not Dean. I'm Sam." You facepalm, _way to drop that bomb, moose. Your brothers look at him eyebrows raised and ignore his handshake. "I can explain," you start "Sam is Dean's younger brother. Dean is in the shower and is my boyfriend, sort of." You turn to Sam who has his arms crossed against his chest. "I didn't tell them because you know everything has been hectic. Bobby has been running me to the ground, and I don't talk to my family often with all the world-ending type deadlines." Come on. They don't know. Sam, don't drop this bomb. Sam immediately drops his hands and mouths an 'ohhh' he nods. You grab Sam's arm and turn towards your brothers, "Tiny, the one holding Shado is Jack and the one who ignored your handshake is Mason. They're okay." Your brothers start retaliating in defense "Hey! We're good people!" Sam laughs and sticks his hand out again for Mason. He shakes it and so does Jack. Shado, thinking it's a game and goes to Sam for a handshake too._

You hear the bedroom door open and out comes Dean. He's wearing your favorite burgundy button up, underneath is a black shirt. Faded blue jeans and his nicest pair of boots. His hair has been placed just as he likes it sticking out in the middle and he stalks towards you with a smile on his face. _If he does the blue steel face I'll kill him. Mason speaks up "You're the Sort-Of-Boyfriend?" Dean raises an eyebrow at you and then looks back at Mase and Jack and replies "She hates labels, but yeah I'm her boyfriend of a year now?" You nod. And grab his bicep to get his attention, "Jack is petting Shad, Mason is the interrogator and you remember your brother." He laughs and shakes hands with everyone. "Hiya, Sammy." Sam rolls his eyes and raids your kitchen. Jack speaks up "I would've thought you'd be taller," dean's face drops into a disappointing and deprecating smile at you "She's into tall dudes, would've thought she would've ended up with Tiny over there." Sam laughs from the kitchen and says "She says I'm not broody enough." Dean rolls his eyes and sits down with your brothers. "You guys want beers?" she start cheering 'yes' and Dean gets up winking at you._

I wish it could always be like this but chances are my lifespan won't be long enough. You sigh and smile up at them sitting on the island counter where Sam was making himself a sandwich.

 _My boys._


End file.
